Moments
by MeganLucy26
Summary: Just A Little 20th Anniversary Celebration.


_**Moments...**_

**_1994~_**

"Oh God, come on you guys, is this really necessary? I mean, I can stop charging anytime I want" Rachel whined.

"Come on, you can't live off your parents your whole life" Monica exclaimed, pushing the scissors closer to her friend.

"I know that. That's why I was getting married" Rachel groaned, frustrated and scared of taking the final step into independence.

"Give her a break, it's hard being on your own for the first time" Phoebe interrupted, patting Rachel's hand reassuringly.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome. I remember when I first came to this city. I was fourteen. My mom had just killed herself and my step-dad was back in prison, and I got here, and I didn't know anybody. And I ended up living with this albino guy who was, like, cleaning windshields outside port authority, and then he killed himself, and then I found aromatherapy. So believe me, I know exactly how you feel"

"The word you're looking for is 'Anyway'..." Ross stated, breaking the silence that had fell upon the group of six.

"All right, you ready?" Monica questioned, holding out the scissors again.

"No. No, no, I'm not ready! How can I be ready? 'Hey, Rach! You ready to jump out the airplane without your parachute?' Come on, I can't do this!" Rachel whined.

"You can, I know you can!" Monica smiled, placing the scissors firmly in Rachel's hands.

"I don't think so" Rachel stated, reclining back in her chair away from the table.

"Come on, you made coffee! You can do anything!" Ross encouraged as Chandler hastily pushed away the dead plant he and Joey had tipped their coffee in the previous morning, "Come on, cut, cut, cut, cut..."

"Cut, cut, cut, cut, cut, cut, cut..." The 5 chanted as Rachel finally lifted the scissors cutting the first card in two as everyone else cheered.

"You know what? I think we can just leave it at that. It's kinda like a symbolic gesture..." Rachel stated pushing the scissors and the cut up card away from her.

"Rachel! That was a library card!" Monica pointed out placing the scissors back in her hand and pushing all the cards closer to her.

"Cut, cut, cut, cut, cut, cut, cut.." The 5 resumed their chant as Rachel cut several cards.

"You know, if you listen closely, you can hear a thousand retailers scream" Chandler commented sarcastically as Rachel slammed down the scissors all her credit cards in pieces as everyone cheered loudly.

"Welcome to the real world! It sucks. You're gonna love it!" Monica grinned pulling Rachel to her, hugging her tightly.

* * *

**_1995~_**

"Airplane! Airport! Airport 75! Airport 77! Airport 79!" Chandler yelled as Monica continued to draw, looking towards her friend frantically just as the timer dinged.

"Oh, time's up" Rachel stated, avoiding Monica's threatening gaze.

"Bye. Bye. Birdie." Monica stated punctuating each word as she tapped her picture angrily.

"Oh!" Joey sighed, finally catching on.

"That's a bird?" Phoebe questioned quickly repeating herself upon Monica's glare, "_That's a bird!_"

"Ok, ok, it's my turn" Rachel grinned taking her place in front of the tv as Monica sat down.

"Go" Chandler stated, staring the timer as Rachel begins to draw a bean.

"Uh- bean! Bean!" Ross shouted as Rachel tapped the picture frantically, desperately looking towards her friends.

"The Unbearable Likeness of Being!" Joey yelled triumphantly.

"Yes!" Rachel grinned, bouncing up and down happily.

"That, you get? _That, you get?_" Monica shouted, standing up and glancing around at her friends before picking up her glass, smirking sarcastically as the other 5 duck, hiding their faces in panic.

* * *

**_1996~_**  
"Okay. Let's bring it in" Monica grinned as the 6 friends gathered in a circle.

"Wait no, honey, honey throw it to me, throw it to me" Rachel begged bouncing up and down a short distance away from Ross.

"Here you go" Ross smiled throwing the ball as Rachel dodged it.

"That almost hit me in the face"

"All right, we have to pick captains" Joey stated.

"And then teams" Chandler added.

"Okay, so how do we decide that?" Phoebe questioned.

"Well, why don't we just bunny up" Monica suggested.

"What?" Everyone but Monica and Ross asked as each sibling reached up making bunny ears above each of their heads.

"Bunny!" They both grinned.

"Okay, looks like Ross and I are captains. Okay, so, I bunnied first so that means I get to pick first. Joey" Monica continued.

"Thank you" Joey grinned.

"Monica, I'm your best friend" Rachel whined.

"Sweetie, don't worry you'll get picked. Chandler" Ross stated, high-fiving Chandler as he joined his team.

"Ross!" Rachel whined, crossing her arms as she glared at her boyfriend.

"Phoebe" Monica smiled as Phoebe quickly placed a kiss on Rachel's cheek before joining her team.

"Sweetie, now I pick you" Ross smiled, holding his hand out for Rachel.

"You don't pick me! You're stuck with me!"

* * *

**_1997~_**  
"He's coming here for Thanksgiving!" Ross screeched his voice an octave higher than usual.

"I know, it's sick" Rachel added, a disgusted expression on her face.

"Why is it sick?" Monica questioned.

"Because it's Richard's son! It's like inviting Greek tragedy over for dinner!" Rachel replied.

"Hey, come on, Phoebe, you understand don't you?" Monica asked, turning her attention to the blonde.

"Yeah, I can see where I'd be your best shot but, no. I'm sorry, but I think it's twisted" Phoebe stated.

"Yeah" Ross agreed waving his arms in emphasis.

"What's twisted?" Joey questioned entering from the bathroom.

"Me going out with Richard's son" Monica explained.

"Ewwwww! Ew! Ew! Ew!" Joey shrieked, recoiling in disgust.

"Sounds like a really bad idea to me" Chandler stated, his voice muffled from inside his box.

"Is he okay in there?" Rachel questioned, concerned for her friend.

"He's fine!" Joey stated, folding his arms in protest.

"Hey, you know Mon, if things work out between you and Richard's son, you'd be able to tell your kids, that you slept with their grandfather" Ross pointed out.

"Fine! Judge all you want to but, married a lesbian, left a man at the altar, fell in love with a gay ice dancer, threw a girl's wooden leg in a fire, lives in a box!" Monica argued, pointing to Ross, Rachel, Phoebe, Joey and Chandler respectively before disappearing inside her bedroom.

* * *

**_1998~_**  
"Oh Monica that was the best Thanksgiving dinner ever! I think you killed us" Rachel moaned, stretching her hand across her stomach.

"I couldn't possibly eat another bite" Ross added leaning back against the armchair.

"I need something sweet" Joey stated suddenly scanning the coffee table briefly.

"Does anyone wanna watch TV?" Phoebe questioned, pressing the remote when everyone nodded, "Monica your remote doesn't work"

"Phoebe, you have to lift it and point" Monica explained demonstrating with her hands before she collapsed back against the cushions of the couch.

"Oh. Aw, forget it" Phoebe groaned.

"Yeah, you know what we should all do? We should play that game where everyone says one thing that they're thankful for" Rachel suggested.

"Oh, oh, I am thankful for this beautiful fall we've been having" Joey stated proudly.

"That's very nice" Monica smiled.

"That's sweet, Joey" Chandler grinned adjusting his arm on the back of the couch, shuffling as close to Monica as they both could risk.

"Yeah, the other day I was at the bus-stop and this lovely fall breeze came in out of nowhere and blew this chick's skirt right up. Oh! Which reminds me, I'm also thankful for thongs" Joey continued, smiling brightly at the memory.

* * *

**_1999~_**  
"Hey!" Ross greeted, entering the restaurant with Rachel trailing behind him.

"Hey!" Chandler replied- he, Monica, Phoebe and Joey watching as both Ross and Rachel sat down, both pouring themselves a cup of coffee.

"What?" Ross questioned noticing the glances of the other 4.

"Are we gonna talk about what you guys did last night? Or…" Chandler trailed off upon Ross and Rachel's blank stares.

"What do you mean _last night_? Nothing happened _last night_" Rachel stuttered.

"Yeah!" Ross agreed with a nod.

"Uh-huh! Ross invited us all to watch" Phoebe informed them as Rachel turned to Ross in a stunned silence.

"Rach! We weren't gonna miss our friends getting married!" Monica stated matter-of-factly.

"Who got married?!" Rachel shrieked excitedly.

"You did" Chandler replied, clearly confused.

"What?! Hello! We didn't get married" Ross stated.

"No, we didn't get married! That's ridiculous!" Rachel laughed as she turned to Ross both of them falling silent as they come to the realisation that they got married the previous night, both shrieking loudly in shock.

"We-we-we- I remember being in a chapel" Ross mumbled rubbing his temple.

"Oh my God" Rachel whispered, clearly in a state of shock.

"I—They would not let us get married when we were _that_ drunk!" Ross yelled.

"No!" Rachel agreed.

"They let you get married when you're drunk! Most people who get married in Vegas are drunk!" Joey explained with a smile.

"Hell, I'm drunk right now!" Phoebe stated, continuing upon everyone's stares, "What? I can't have a mimosa with breakfast?! I'm on vacation!"

* * *

**_2000~_**  
"Hey, you guys! Guess what? Barry and Mindy are getting a divorce!" Rachel grinned, skipping happily into Central Perk.

"What is the matter with you?!" Joey yelled, turning to Ross.

"No! Barry and Mindy" Phoebe corrected.

"Oh sorry, I hear divorce I immediately go to Ross. Who's Barry and Mindy?" Joey questioned innocently.

"Barry was the guy that I almost married and Mindy was my best friend" Rachel explained.

"Oh, wasn't he cheating on you with her?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, but that just means that he was falling asleep on top of her instead of me" Rachel grinned happily.

"Why did they get divorced?" Monica questioned.

"Well, apparently she caught him cheating on her with someone else. Isn't that sad? God, could you imagine if I actually married him?! I mean how different would my life be?" Rachel pondered that thought taking a seat on the arm of the couch.

"I know what you mean, I've always wondered how different my life would be if I'd never gotten divorced" Ross stated.

"Which time?" Phoebe questioned.

"The first time!" Ross shrieked "No seriously, imagine if Carol hadn't realized she was a lesbian"

"I can't. I keep seeing it the good way" Joey grinned.

"I'd bet I'd still be doing my kara-tay. Towards the end of our marriage I was doing a lot of kara-tay as a way of releasing the tension from you know, not doing anything else physical" Ross explained solemnly.

"Maybe the problem was you were pronouncing it kara-tay" Chandler stated sarcastically.

"And what if I was still fat? Well, you wouldn't be dating me, that's for sure" Monica stated, turning in her seat to face Chandler.

"Sure I would!" Chandler defended himself.

"Oh yeah! Come on! Yeah right!" Came the chorus of replies upon his statement.

"What, you guys really think that I'm that shallow?" Chandler questioned.

"No, I just think Monica was that fat" Ross chuckled only half serious.

"Hey, imagine if I never got fired off Days Of Our Lives! Oh-hey, there's Carol again!" Joey grinned dreamily.

"What if I had had the guts to quit my job? I'd probably be writing for the New Yorker, getting paid to be funny. But my job's fun too! I mean tomorrow, I don't have to wear a tie" Chandler stated anything but enthusiastically.

"What if I had taken that job at Merrill Lynch?" Phoebe wondered aloud.

"What?!" Ross questioned.

"Merrill Lynch?" Rachel asked doubtfully.

"Yeah, I had a massage client who worked there and he said I had a knack for stocks" Phoebe explained.

"Well why didn't you take the job?" Rachel questioned.

"Because at that time you see, I thought everything that rhymed was true. So I thought you know, that if I'd work with stocks, I'd have to live in a box, and only eat lox, and have a pet fox" Phoebe rambled.

"Hey, do you guys think that if all those things happened, we'd still hang out?" Ross questioned, a thoughtful silence falling across the group of 6.

* * *

_**2001~**  
"Ross, did I ever tell you about the time that I went backpacking through Western Europe?" _

"Okay, get ready to see some begging!" Rachel grinned turning briefly from the tv to face her friends,

"Oh, you came on to Ross!" Phoebe laughed.

"What?!" Rachel shrieked, clearly alarmed in being proven wrong.

"Now I'm so happy" Ross grinned.

"What are you talking about?!" Rachel questioned, confusion etched across her features.

"You used the Europe story!" Monica stated simply.

"That's the magic story you use when you wanna have sex!" Chandler added.

"How do you know about that story?!" Rachel questioned.

"How do _you_ know about that story?!" Joey repeated with a chuckle.

"I heard it from my friend Irene who heard it from some guy!" Rachel explained desperately.

"Some guy!" Joey grinned, raising his hand before pointing to himself.

"No. No, she told me his name was Ken Adams" Rachel countered.

"Ken Adams!" Joey shouted, repeating his earlier actions.

* * *

**_2002~_**  
"Can we come in?" Phoebe questioned peering around the door of Rachel's hospital room.

"Oh, come in" Ross smiled.

"Hi!" Phoebe grinned as all 4 piled in, crowding around Rachel and the baby.

"There she is!" Joey smiled, staring down at the tiny bundle wrapped up in Rachel's arms.

"Oh, she's so beautiful" Phoebe gushed.

"Here" Rachel smiled leaning up to place her daughter into Monica's awaiting arms.

"Oh my God! She's amazing. Oh, oh I'm so glad you guys got drunk and had sex!" Monica whispered excitedly, weary of waking her niece.

"It's incredible, I mean one minute she's inside you and then 47 hours later here she is" Chandler stated sarcastically, smiling at his wife as she passed the baby to Joey.

"She looks so real!" Joey whispered thoughtfully, continuing upon everyone's blank stares, "You know what I mean! She's this whole tiny little person. She already has eyelashes and knees and- uh-oh"

"What?" Rachel questioned, panicking slightly,

"Oh no-no, for I second there I counted six fingers, but one was from the other hand so we're good" Joey explained, quick to reassure his friend.

"Okay, my turn. My turn" Phoebe smiled, cradling the baby once Joey had nestled her in her arms, "Oh! You're so cute! Oh, I could squeeze your little head!" She grinned, "I won't" She added quickly upon Rachel's warning gaze, just as the new mother began to cry.

"What's the matter?" Monica questioned rubbing her friends arm softly.

"Oh nothing. Sorry, I just can't stop crying" Rachel sniffled.

"The doctor says it's completely normal with all the hormones. Plus, you're sleep deprived" Ross explained.

"So? You guys are all sleep deprived. I don't see you weeping because you put your slippers on the wrong feet. Oh God" Rachel replied, crying harder.

"What's the matter now?" Joey questioned.

"I was reliving it" Rachel whined, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

* * *

**_2003~_**  
"Okay, look, I'm gonna pull on the door and you guys push as hard as you can. Maybe we can get enough room to wiggle him out, okay? Okay, so push!" Chandler stated pulling the purple apartment door towards him.

"Just a second, we're kind in the middle of something here" Phoebe replied.

"Ooh! Stop putting things down my pants!" Joey whined.

"Come on guys, push!" Chandler encouraged pulling on the door again.

"Yeah! Come on!" Joey whined, wiggling uncomfortably.

Joey shrieked happily as the chain broke loose from the wall causing him to fall landing on top of the table of food.

"My cranberries!" Chandler shrieked as Joey scrambled to his feet.

"Man, I've got food all over me" Joey groaned before a smile broke out across his face as he licked his fingers.

"I can't believe what you did. Monica's gonna kill you!" Chandler shrieked, waving his arms around in protest as Monica entered from the guest bedroom, a bewildered expression on her face.

"Look! Look! Look what the- look what the floating heads did!" Chandler shrieked.

"I don't care" Monica stated simply placing the phone back down on the receiver.

"What's going on?" Chandler questioned a worried expression on his face.

"That was the adoption agency-" Monica stated.

"And?" Chandler asked hopefully.

"We're getting a baby!" Monica yelled a huge grin splitting across her face.

"Are you serious?" Chandler grinned pulling Monica to him, hugging her tightly.

"There's a pregnant woman in Ohio, and she picked us!" Monica explained excitedly as everyone cheered joining together in a group hug.

"I'm so happy for you!" Rachel smiled.

"This Thanksgiving kicks last Thanksgiving's ass!" Monica shrieked happily as everyone cheered again forming another hug as Joey continued to lick the food from his fingers.

* * *

**_2004~_**  
"Okay, please be careful with that. It was my grandmother's. Be careful" Monica requested following the delivery men across the living room, Erica tucked up against her, "If that falls off the truck, it wouldn't be the worst thing" She added handing a delivery man a 10 dollar bill as she motioned towards Chandler's white dog.

"Wow" Ross sighed.

"I know. It seems smaller somehow" Rachel stated tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Has it always been _purple_?" Joey questioned cluelessly.

"Look around, you guys. This was your first home. And it was a happy place, filled with love and laughter. But more importantly, because of rent control, it was a friggin' steal!" Chandler stated, smiling at the twins as he and Monica placed them into their double stroller.

"Hey, do you realise that at one time or another we all lived in this apartment?" Phoebe stated.

"Oh, yeah, that's true" Monica replied.

"Uh, I haven't" Ross added hesitantly.

"Wait a minute. What about that summer during college that you lived with grandma, and you tried to make it as a dancer?" Monica chuckled.

"Do you realise we almost made it ten years without that coming up?" Ross questioned.

"Oh, honey, I forgot. I promised Treeger that we'd leave our keys" Monica stated moving across the room to place her key down on the counter.

"Oh, okay" Chandler replied following his wife to place his key beside hers, the others all producing a key and lying it down on the counter.

"So, I guess this is it" Phoebe stated, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Yeah. I guess so" Joey sighed.

"This is harder than I thought it would be" Monica cried, an endless flow of tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh, it's gonna be okay" Chandler whispered pressing a kiss to her forehead, as he grabbed Jack and Erica's stroller, fighting tears as Monica hugged Rachel and Ross.

"Do you guys have to go to the new house right away, or do you have some time?" Rachel questioned softly, her voice cracking as she cried.

"We got some time" Monica replied.

"Okay, should we get some coffee?" Rachel asked.

"Sure. _Where?_"

* * *

**_2005~_**  
"Pheebs?" Joey called, peering around the door to Phoebe's hospital room, "Can we come in?"

"Hey! Of course" Phoebe smiled, glancing up only briefly before her eyes went back to her daughter.

"Hey, sweetie" Rachel whispered as the 5 friends piled into the room.

"She's so beautiful, Pheebs" Monica smiled reaching out to gently stroke the newborns cheek.

"She looks so much like you" Joey observed, in awe of the tiny baby.

"Guys, I actually get to keep her" Phoebe smiled, tears streaming down her cheeks, "She's actually mine"

"Oh Pheebs" Chandler smiled leaning down to press a kiss to Phoebe's forehead as she sniffled, "You know I'm kind of glad you never went through that whole hormonal faze with the twins- although you did cry almost every day for the first month" He chuckled turning to Monica who hit his shoulder playfully.

"So, what's her name?" Ross questioned, one arm wrapped around Rachel the other holding the baby's hand.

"Sophia Lilly" Phoebe smiled looking up to her friends for approval, finding all their faces ones of shock, "You guys don't like it?"

"No, it's beautiful, Pheebs" Rachel assured her.

"It's normal" Chandler chuckled, "We were expecting some out-there name, like a month or something to do with the weather"

"Well I might just have to name the next one something strange to appease you guys" Phoebe laughed playfully as Sophia's eyes fluttered open suddenly, "Hey baby, look who's come to see you" She grinned.

"She has Mike's eyes" Monica observed quietly watching as Phoebe lifted Sophia from her chest, nestling her into Joey's outstretched arms.

"Hey Sophia" Joey smiled, "I'm your Uncle Joey, now before we get into sports teams, big Hugsy is off limits, but don't worry cause I'm gunna get you one just like I got Ben, Emma, Jack and Erica cause we don't want you feeling left out do we?"

"Get your priorities straight Joe" Chandler chuckled.

"She really is gorgeous, Pheebs" Ross smiled.

"I know" Phoebe grinned, "She's perfect, and I actually get to keep her" She laughed slightly overwhelmed with the fact as more tears spilled onto her cheeks, everyone laughed huddling around forming a hug around the blonde.

* * *

**_2006~_**  
"Only you left to go now, Joe" Chandler grinned patting his friend on the back, keeping his other arm wrapped around Monica as the six friends walked down the beach, Mike trailing behind with a 17 month old Sophia in his arms, 11 year old Ben holding the hands of 2 year old Jack and Erica as 4 year old Emma ran ahead, kicking her bridesmaids dress up as she skipped through the sand.

"As long as Ross doesn't get another divorce" Phoebe added with a smile.

"No way" Ross chuckled, "This is it now"

"You said that about Carol" Monica pointed out, her eyes never leaving Jack and Erica as she watched over them protectively.

"Leave him alone guys" Rachel laughed, "I'm not a lesbian, everyone said the correct names and neither of us were drunk- I'd say we're off to a pretty good start"

"You sure you're not a lesbian? Cause you know I'd completely support that" Joey grinned dreamily.

"Joey, stop fantasising about my wife" Ross deadpanned.

"I'm so happy you guys finally worked everything out" Phoebe smiled.

"Took you both long enough" Monica added, "You wouldn't believe the amount of money I lost betting that you'd get together within the first year of Emma being born"

"You guys were betting on us?" Rachel questioned.

"Of course we were" Joey smiled, "I lost 100 bucks after I bet Pheebs that something would go wrong today"

"You owe me that by the way" Phoebe interrupted with a mischievous grin.

"Can I just point out that a little over 10 years ago all you guys thought I'd be the last to get married" Chandler stated, "Proved all you guys wrong"

"I'm still betting that you 2 are divorced in 10 years" Phoebe replied.

"I still don't get why you think we'll break up" Monica stated.

"I don't really, you guys were made for each other but we all know Ross and Rach are the better couple here" Phoebe explained.

"No way" Joey interjected before anyone could reply, "Mon and Chan are by far the better couple"

"But Ross and Rachel are _lobsters_!"

"Mon and Chan have been together for _8 years_!"

"Ross and Rachel have a _daughter_!"

"How does that make them a better couple?!"

The 4 friends grinned, watching Joey and Phoebe argue over the title of best couple as they strolled through the sand, their children running circles around each other before all 4 tumbled into a pile giggling loudly.

* * *

**_2007~_**  
"So Chandler and I have some news" Monica announced taking Chandler's hand in hers as they all sat around her living room lit up by the Christmas tree lights and the flickering candles on the Menorah. Emma, Jack, Erica and Sophia sat crowded around the tv as The Muppet's Christmas Carol played, all 4 wrapped in a blanket, tiny homemade gingerbread men clutched in their hands.

"Is everything okay?" Rachel questioned worriedly.

"Everything's perfect" Chandler smiled before starting, "A little after Jack and Erica turned 3 we decided we wanted to adopt again-"

"Are you guys getting another baby?!" Joey questioned excitedly.

"We are" Monica grinned.

"You guys!" Phoebe cheered, clapping her hands together happily.

"There's more isn't there?" Ross asked upon seeing the large grins on Monica and Chandler's faces.

"Maybe" Monica grinned as she produced a pile of sealed envelopes from underneath the coffee table, handing them to Chandler who handed one to each of their friends who just stared blankly at them, wanting answers.

"You guys already gave us our present" Rachel pointed out, clutching the envelope in her hands.

"Just open them" Monica grinned as the 4 friends glanced at each other before they all ripped into their envelope, each producing a photograph.

"A sonogram?" Ross questioned.

"Is this the baby?" Joey grinned.

"Yes-" Chandler smiled.

"Guys! Congratulations!" Ross grinned, Joey joining in moments later, "Rach? Are you gunna congratulate them?"

"_Oh my god!_" Rachel laughed happily standing up before pulling Monica up out her seat wrapping her arms tightly around her.

"Let me in too!" Phoebe grinned joining the hug, "I told you it would happen and you didn't believe me!"

"Wait what?" Joey questioned looking between his friends, briefly registering Ross' shocked face as he stared down at the sonogram.

"The sonogram has Monica's name on" Ross explained quietly, pointing the words 'Mrs Monica E Bing' out to Joey.

"That means-" Joey grinned.

"Monica's pregnant" Chandler finished with a smile.

* * *

**_2008~_**  
"Daddy!" Erica shrieked racing into Chandler's arms, burying her face in his shirt as he sat on the decking in front of the outdoor couch Monica, Rachel and Phoebe were sitting on.

"You scared of the fireworks Eri?" Rachel questioned leaning forward as best as she could being 6 months pregnant so she could see the 4 year olds face.

"It's okay, Princess, Daddy's got you" Chandler soothed rubbing the little girls back comfortingly.

"Eri!" Jack called racing up onto the decking.

"Eri's scared of the fireworks sweetie" Monica explained brushing the little boys chocolate brown hair away from his eyes.

"Why?" Jack questioned.

"I don't know, sweetheart, maybe you should ask her and tell her how pretty they are" Monica suggested.

"Kay" Jack smiled crouching down beside his father, "Eri, why you no see the fireworks?"

"They're too loud" Erica whined burrowing herself further into Chandler's chest.

"But they're really pretty!" Jack assured her, "Like your dollies!"

"I wanna see!" Erica smiled lifting her head as she followed her brother hesitantly out onto the grass where her cousins were seated.

"You guys have the cutest kids, well you know except for Soph" Phoebe smiled.

"And Ben and Emma" Ross added.

"All your kids are equally cute" Joey grinned, "Especially this little one" He added cradling 2 week old Oliver Joseph Bing in his arms.

"You're biased cause he's your namesake" Rachel replied.

"Maybe, he's still the cutest though" Joey smiled.

"And quite possibly the easiest baby ever" Chandler added.

"Don't you dare jinx us, Chandler Muriel Bing" Monica groaned, "It is true though, or maybe that's cause we had to deal with twins the first time around"

"No I just think the twins would have been a handful had they been single babies" Chandler replied.

"I think he get's the laziness from you, Chandler" Phoebe smiled.

"Of course" Chandler grinned, "I am perfectly happy for my son to inherit that from me, that and a limited number of other things"

"Sweetie, if Olly turns out anything like you he will be breaking hearts left, right and centre which as much as it pains me to say is true" Monica chuckled.

"I'm still sticking to him having inherited equal parts of us both" Chandler stated, "Let's just hope he didn't inherit your boobs" He chuckled sarcastically as everyone groaned.

* * *

**_2009~_**  
"Uncle Chan! Look at my princess dress!" Sophia screeched, racing through the door of the Bing house.

"Wow! You look very beautiful Soph" Chandler grinned settling 15 month Oliver on the floor beside a barely year old Alexander, "But where are Mommy and Daddy? Did you tell them you were coming over here?"

"I told Daddy cause Mommy is feeding Alfie" Sophia explained.

"Sophia!" Emma grinned rushing out of the kitchen, Erica racing behind her.

"Wow! Look at all your beautiful costumes!" Chandler grinned.

"I'm a fairy, Daddy!" Erica giggled twirling around causing the wings on her costume to flutter.

"I'm a witch!" Emma grinned, "Mommy even let me wear make-up, Uncle Chandler!"

"You're the best witch I've ever seen, Em" Chandler smiled.

"Your attention please everyone-" Joey announced entering the room, Monica, Ross and Rachel entering from the kitchen, "Jack has been turned into a zombie!" He grinned opening the door so Jack could enter.

"Brains!" Jack giggled racing towards his sister and cousins who all squealed.

"Joey they better be old clothes that you ripped up" Monica warned.

"You really think I'm stupid enough to rip up new clothes?" Joey grinned, "I avoid 'The Vein' at all costs thank you very much"

"Everyone avoids 'The Vein' at all costs" Ross chuckled earning a death glare from his sister.

"Mama!" Oliver giggled toddling over to Monica with his arms outstretched.

"What's up, bud?" Monica questioned lifting him onto her hip, adjusting his Spider-Man costume.

"I'm glad we decided on these superhero costumes" Rachel laughed, lifting Alex- who was dressed in a Batman onesie, into her arms.

"Incoming super baby!" Mike called bursting into the room, Alfie dressed in a tiny Superman onesie clutched against his chest.

"Oh my god!" Monica laughed, "This may just be the best idea I ever had"

"He needs a cape!" Joey grinned taking Alfie out of Mike's arms, pressing a kiss to the 2 month olds chubby cheek.

"Already one step ahead of you, Joseph" Phoebe stated appearing in the doorway with a tiny Superman cape clutched in her hand, "Hey Ross, why isn't Ben coming trick-or-treating with us?"

"Carol and Susan are letting him go to a Halloween Party" Ross replied.

"10 bucks says he loses his virginity tonight to some senior" Joey grinned.

"A blonde senior" Chandler added.

"He only started high school like 2 months ago, how is he already being invited to parties?" Monica questioned.

"Ben's a stud" Rachel grinned, "I bet 20 bucks that he loses his virginity before sophomore year"

"I don't like this conversation" Ross groaned.

"Have you not had the talk with him yet?" Phoebe laughed as Ross groaned, "Oh my god, if you don't do it quick you'll end up being a grandfather"

"Don't say that, don't even think it" Ross whined uncomfortably.

"Dude, grow a pair before your son beats you to it" Joey laughed, slapping Ross on the back as he handed Alfie back to Mike, "Right! Who's ready to go get some candy!?"

"Me!" Emma, Jack, Erica and Sophia shrieked bouncing up and down in their places as they all rushed towards the door, orange-pumpkin shaped buckets in their hands.

"Okay! Let's go then!" Joey grinned, guiding the 4 of them out the door.

Ross took Alex from Rachel's arm, settling him on his hip as Phoebe took hold of Alfie's stroller smiling happily as Mike buckled their son into place before they followed everyone out the door. Monica and Chandler followed behind, locking their house before following everyone down their street, Oliver clutching one of their hands as he toddled between them, babbling to himself.

"Twi-o-twe! Twi-o-twe!" He giggled patting the orange bucket Chandler was carrying, a toothy grin on his face.

* * *

**_2010~_**  
"Well there you have it" Rachel chuckled, "We're now officially a group of 40 year olds"

"You're taking 40 way better than you took 30" Ross stated with a grin, resting his arm on the back of the orange couch, resting his hand on top of Alex's head, who was nestled in his mother's arms sipping a Capri-Sun.

"I'm pretty sure we all took 40 better than 30" Chandler pointed out, "I mean Monica didn't get _as_ drunk" He grinned.

"In my defence we played drinking games on my birthday and I kept losing" Monica defended herself, sipping her glass of red wine.

"How is it that within the space of 10 years we've moved from coffee to red wine?" Phoebe questioned peering into her glass thoughtfully.

"I think it's the whole living on a cul-de-sac, having children and being suburban that does it" Chandler chuckled.

"I don't have any of that and you guys still have me drink red wine" Joey stated.

"That's cause you live part time here and part time in LA" Phoebe explained, "We're still trying to annoy the Wright's enough to get them to move so you can live there though"

"So you're basically wanting to dominate the whole cul-de-sac?" Joey questioned with a laugh as everyone nodded innocently, "Anyway I have news from LA-"

"Celebrity news?" Rachel questioned excitedly.

"Me news" Joey grinned as everyone looked at him expectantly, "Lexie and I are moving in together"

"Oh my god!" Rachel shrieked.

"Congrats man!" Chandler grinned.

"Joey's growing up" Monica smiled excitedly.

"So do you actually think she's the one?" Ross questioned.

"Are you gunna propose?" Phoebe asked.

"Do you want babies with her?"

"When is she coming out here again?"

"I think you should name your daughter, Phoebe, cause you know I'm your favourite"

"Then his son's name should be, Chandler"

Joey grinned watching his friends bicker back and forth amongst themselves in their old hangout, grabbing a slice of Rachel's birthday cake he reclined back in the armchair, happily watching his family.

* * *

**_2011~_**  
_"The Academy Award for Best Actor in a Leading Role goes too- Joseph Tribbiani!"_

A chorus of shouts and cheers echoed around the living room, everyone grinning widely as they watched Joey make his way onto the stage.

_"Oh my god!" Joey laughed clutching the Oscar in both hands, "I don't even know what to say! Thank you to the Academy for giving me this award, it means the absolute world to me- I can't believe this is actually happening, oh my god"_

_"God there are so many people I want to thank and I know I'm gunna end up forgetting someone. Lexie- my beautiful fiancée, thank you for always believing in me, I love you so much and I cannot wait to call you my wife. I'm one hundred percent sure my sisters would kill me if I didn't mention them so hey guys, I love you all! Mom and Dad, just thank you for not forcing me into the family plumbing business! Thank you to my very first agent Estelle Leonard who is unfortunately no longer with us but is sure as hell smoking her way through heaven, or maybe hell, cause truly she was a bitch at times"_

"Did he just call Estelle a bitch on live tv?" Rachel laughed.

"She did screw with him on many, many occasions" Chandler grinned, defending his best friend.

_"Thank you to everyone on the movie, it was an absolute honour to work with every single one of you and this award belongs to all of you too- except I'm the one who's gunna take it home! Finally I want to thank my 6 best friends back home and the huge gaggle of kids they're forever extending"_

_"Thank you to Ross, Rachel, Ben, Emma and Alex, to Phoebe, Mike, Sophia and Alfie, and finally to Monica, Chandler, Jack, Erica, Oliver and to the ever expectant Baby Bing who is due anytime now and Monica, your invitation to the wedding may get lost in the mail if you go into labour before I get home"_

"I feel like we should call him and tell him I'm in labour just to freak him out" Monica grinned.

"You really are evil when you're pregnant" Ross laughed.

"Can we still call him to tell him to get a move on, I don't know how much longer this baby is gunna stay inside" Monica whined, "I'm tired of being pregnant and Joey made the baby promise to not come out before he got back. I think it's waiting for Uncle Joey to tell it it's okay"

"Imagine if you go an extra 2 weeks like Rach with Emma" Phoebe stated.

"Don't say that" Monica groaned.

"You guys made us miss the end of Joey's speech now!" Rachel whined.

"Uncle Joey!" Alfie shrieked, smiling up at the screen.

"Alfie, Uncle Joey won!" Sophia grinned.

"Did he win a lotta money?" Erica questioned peering up at her parents, her tiny hands spread across Monica's baby bump.

"He won a trophy right Uncle Chandler?" Emma questioned.

"Right, and I'm sure when he gets home tomorrow he'll show you his trophy" Chandler smiled.

"Is it really shiny?" Jack questioned.

"And sparkly?" Sophia questioned.

"Everyone is totally hearing about this at school on Monday" Ben grinned.

"Using celebrity Uncle's to gain popularity-" Rachel contemplated, "Smart. I like it"

* * *

**_2012~_**  
"Miss Avery May you look so very beautiful today" Joey smiled, Chandler and Monica's youngest daughter in his arms, the 19 month old giggling playfully in his arms.

"Say thank you Avery" Chandler smiled as he ran his fingers through Monica's hair as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you" Avery giggled, fighting Joey's arms, wanting to be put down.

"And there she goes again" Joey chuckled watching her toddle away in search of her siblings and cousins.

"She's growing up too fast" Monica whined.

"They all are" Chandler replied softly, "We have 8 year old twins, a 4 year old and an almost 2 year old"

"Can I point out that Ben turns 18 next year?" Ross questioned returning to his seat with Rachel and Phoebe in tow.

"Emma turned 10 already, and Alex just turned 4 and Amber is already 9 months old" Rachel continued.

"Sophia is 7 and Alfie is 3 in 15 days! At least you still have itty, bitty babies in your houses" Phoebe whined.

"Why don't you have another Pheebs?" Chandler questioned.

"Why don't you 2?" Joey questioned.

"Cause we have 4 already" Monica explained, "Plus, we agreed Avery would be our last, not only because we already have a house full but because of the added risk with my pregnancies"

"And already having 2 children despite our fertility issues is like a one in a billion chance" Chandler added.

"So you 2 are officially done with babies now?" Phoebe questioned, grinning when both Monica and Chandler hesitated, "You want more" She grinned.

"Not right now, but saying we don't want anymore children is huge, and who knows maybe in a few years we'll feel different about all this but not right now" Chandler replied.

"I will just throw it out there now, I am done with squeezing tiny people out of me, I've done it 3 times and I don't plan on doing it a fourth" Rachel stated.

"Really?" Phoebe questioned in shock.

"Yeah, we agreed Amber would be our last and we're both fine with that" Rachel explained.

"Yeah, our family is complete, we're done with sleepless nights and diaper changing" Ross added with a smile.

"Amber is still in diapers" Monica stated laughing when Ross did his version of the middle finger.

"I don't know whether I'm done yet" Phoebe stated, "Sure I love Sophia and Alfie and I'd be perfectly happy if Mike and I never had anymore but it's nice to always have the opportunity"

"Joe, you're being strangely quiet, everything okay?" Chandler questioned, "Ross doesn't need to give you the number for his divorce lawyer does he?"

"Definitely not" Joey smiled, "Just thinking about stuff"

* * *

**_2013~_**

"This living room is no longer big enough for us all" Monica grinned from where she sat on Chandler's lap, her head resting against his.

"And that's without the kids in here" Rachel laughed.

"I told you guys a hand shaped mansion would have been better suited, we could of all had a finger and the thumb would have been recreational" Joey stated cradling his son Noah in his arms.

"We should all say what we're thankful for" Chandler smiled, ignoring Joey's comment.

"Since when did Chandler Bing- the boy who _hated_ thanksgiving, want to share what he was thankful for on Thanksgiving?" Phoebe questioned playfully.

"You hated Thanksgiving!?" Lexie questioned loudly.

"Nooooo!" Everyone whined as Mike just laughed and Chandler glared at everyone.

"What?" Lexie laughed.

"He's gunna tell the story" Ross groaned.

"What story? I wanna hear the story!" Lexie stated.

"You do not wanna hear the story, babe" Joey replied, "It is the most depressing Thanksgiving story ever"

"Can I have the short version?" Lexie questioned pleadingly.

"Okay, so when I was 9 my parents announced to me over Thanksgiving dinner while I had a mouthful of pumpkin pie that my Father was having an affair with the houseboy and that they were getting a divorce" Chandler explained, "Then when I was 19 Monica cut off the tip of my pinky toe in an attempt to seduce me" He grinned turning to his wife.

"You cut off his _toe_?" Lexie laughed, "Oh my god"

"_Accidentally!_" Monica defended herself, "Now can we move onto what we are thankful for please?"

"I'll start" Mike smiled, "I am thankful for my beautiful wife, my beautiful children and my bar"

"You're too sweet" Phoebe smiled leaning forward to kiss Mike's cheek, "Okay, I'm thankful for Mike, and for Sophia and Alfie, and I'm thankful that we all survived the end of the world! Oh and I'm obviously thankful for all of you guys"

"I'm thankful that Ben graduated high school and is doing okay in college, I'm thankful for Rach, and for Emma, Alex and Amber. I'm thankful that we're all healthy and for my job" Ross smiled.

"I am thankful for having Joey as my husband" Lexie grinned, "And I am thankful for Noah"

"That's all?" Rachel questioned.

"Yep, they're all I need" Lexie smiled.

"Aww!" Rachel cooed, "Okay, I'm thankful for Ross, for my children, for my store, for all of you guys"

"I'm thankful for my wonderful husband" Monica grinned, "I'm thankful for Jack, Erica, Oliver and Avery, and I'm thankful that my restaurant is doing so well"

"I'm thankful for everyone in this house" Joey smiled, "And I'm thankful that I get to work my dream job and I'm thankful that it's almost Christmas cause it's my favourite holiday. Now let's see what mush Chandler's come up with this year" He laughed.

"Just because I have lots of things to be thankful for" Chandler chuckled sarcastically, "Okay I'm thankful for my job- who'd have thought it, I'm thankful for all of you guys, for this house, I'm thankful that both my parents are apart of my life again. I'm thankful that Monica and I had fertility issues otherwise we'd have never gotten Jack and Erica, I'm thankful that even with our fertility issues we still managed to have Oliver and Avery, and obviously I'm thankful for my beautiful wife who I love very, very much"

"Aww" Monica smiled, "I love you too" She replied leaning down to press a kiss to Chandler's lips.

"Eww"

"Cuteness overload"

"Gross!"

"Projectile vomiting everywhere"

Came the 4 replies from their friends as the couple pulled apart, glaring menacingly at the 4 before returning to their kiss despite the protests of the others.

* * *

_**2014~**_

20 years is a long time in the grand scheme of things. It's just under half my life.

Now there's a thought.

I've been apart of this family for 20 years now.

Every September 22nd Chandler would either call me up or arrive at my house wishing me a Happy Independence Day. No, he doesn't have the wrong day. September 22nd was christened my Independence Day after I left Barry and started a new life without the support of my parents.

The day I became independent.

The joke has gradually continued over the years and so on this Monday morning, once all the children were either at school or at daycare Ross led me across the road and into Monica and Chandler's house, all the while I was complaining about being late for work or how he was going to be late for work.

_"Ross, seriously, if we don't leave know I won't be able to get the store open in time"_

_"I'm pretty sure the girls will call you if anything's wrong"_

_"Well if you don't leave you'll be late and then you'll have to work later"_

_"I took the day off work"_

_"Why would you do that?"_

_"Have patience, Rach"_

_"Ross, I don't have time to sit around all day sipping wine with our friends"_

_"You have no idea what today is do you?"_

_"Why won't you just tell me?"_

_"Have patience!"_

In my defence I didn't forget that the 22nd was my Independence Day, I just didn't realise that it was the 22nd. Not until I was led into Monica's kitchen where the other 4 sat- 6 glasses, an unopened bottle of champagne and 6 cupcakes all sat on the counter.

_"What the hell?" Rachel questioned with a laugh._

_"She has no idea what day it is" Ross stated._

_"Why are none of you at work? What the hell is all this? You guys know my birthday isn't till May right?" She laughed._

_"You've made it 20 years, Rach" Chandler smiled._

_"Wait what?" Rachel questioned clearly confused._

_"Look at the date on your phone, Rach!" Joey laughed._

_"Okay, one second-" She groaned rummaging around in her purse before pulling out her iPhone, "Today's date is- September 22nd! It's Independence Day! Oh my god!"_

_"20 years!" Monica laughed._

_"20 years! Oh my god" Rachel repeated in shock, "It feels just like it happened last year!"_

_"Someone pour the champagne already!" Phoebe laughed._

_"Guys it's 10 in the morning and don't you all have work?" Rachel questioned._

_"Independence Day is a national holiday" Chandler grinned opening the bottle of champagne as he poured the liquid into the 6 glasses, handing one to each of his friends._

_"You gotta make a speech, Rach" Ross smiled raising his glass as everyone else followed suit._

_"Okay, erm- I don't actually know why we celebrate my independence cause really I don't think any of us has been independent once in the last 20 years" She grinned, "God, I owe everything to you guys, you're my family and you have been for the past 20 years and I hope for the next 20 and the 20 after that too until we're all old and wrinkly, sitting in Central Perk complaining about what bad condition our couch is in"_

_"To Rachel!" Chandler smiled._

_"No, no- to us" Rachel corrected finally allowing her glass to clink with his._

_"To the last and the next 20 years" Ross smiled._

_"I shall drink to that" Joey grinned._

_"Here, here!" The other 5 chorused in unison, the bubbly drink gone from every glass within a matter of seconds as the 6 came together in a group hug, laughing loudly in celebration._

For the past 20 years these 5 people have been my life, my everything, and I truly wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**HAPPY 20TH ANNIVERSARY GUYS!**

**so i decided to put my authors note at the end for this one cause i wanted to ramble and also cause you know i wanted to explain how this hugeeeee one shot happened!**

**anyway since last time i found out i got an A* in the biology GCSE that i took and i am so incredibly proud of that! also my Instagram reached 6K followers then a couple of weeks ago it reach 7K so i am utterly overjoyed at that! year 11 started and as expected it sucks!**

**so yeah, i restarted this anniversary one shot like 5 times all with different storylines and this is how the final product turned out! i won't say i'm proud of the way it turned out cause i know it could have been a whole lot better but the fact that i still didn't have this finished 24 hours ago is kind of an explanation of its own!**

**the 10 scenes from the show i was torn over whether to include and just went with it so yeah i hoped it didn't bother anyone too much! the other 10 parts that i wrote all came together around the first one i wrote about Joey receiving his Oscar and truly all the others fell into place around it! can i just say i am in complete and utter love with the names Oliver Joseph and Avery May?! anyway the final part was inspired by the song Independence Day by 5 Seconds Of Summer and the title was inspired my One Direction's song Moments, both which i love and are 2 of my all time favourites!**

**okay so no one's probably reading this anymore but i'm gunna take a break from writing and uploading for a while and i have no idea when i'll have time to update next- as much as i'd love to say it'd be halloween or Christmas i just don't think it'll happen, so yeah don't expect anything from me for a while just to inform you all so you don't panic when it looks like i died!**

**finally, even though no one is reading this, please review, they mean the absolute world to me!xx**


End file.
